8012universefandomcom-20200214-history
Don Handel
Donald 'Davino Handelsburg '(More commonly known by his nickname Don Handel) is a Russian Italian engine on the Arlenville Joint Railway. He is good friends with Gino and Calvin and he looks up to Wallace. Biography Don Handel was built in an Italian with Gino. They were new builds mad along side many other engines, they all shared a huge shed and Don Handel being the oldest was the "head of the household", because of this status he was labeled as the "Don" (Which can also dubble as a shortened version of his full name). Don handel, Gino, and their family were a gang of italian mobsters that did loads of crimes, however they also did part time illegal jobs for railways such as illegal transporting and dispossing of cargo on rails. Don Handel and Gino awhile later would than meet another gang owned by their "controller's" friend. Calvin and Ivan were apart of this rival gang, Calvin soon became close friends with Don Handel and Gino after Calvin reveals he was built by Don Handel's builder. After meeting Kalvin they left italy at the end of the year and moved to russia, where they stayed all the way up until 2010. Don Handel would later try and do villianous things on Arlenville, they tried to impersonate Ned with a russian spy (a friend of Calvins). They failed however, after that the "russians" as they go by now, wouldn't have any major interaction with Wallace and the sissy squad till Diesel 10's return and defeat. Don Handel and Gino would part ways after this, Calvin went back to russia long before Don decided to join Diesel 10. After the events of the first TAOTPS movie, Gino was reformed while Don Handel remained a villan in the shadows. Don Handel ended up working with Maximus Prime, together they blew up Bulgy at the Arlenville Oil Refinery. Not long after, Russian Ned would return from Thneedville Prison. Don Handel decided against killing Ned because he concidered him to be his friend. Don Handel decided to help Russian Ned by telling him to play along with Maximus and pretend to be evil to save his life, sadly while trying to "kill" Gino, Bulgy returned as a Demon and killed Russian Ned. Which made Don Handel deppressed. Later that year, Don handel and Maximus would join Michael and after Michael's defeat, Don Handel was arrested where he met Calvin once again in jail. Gino visited Don Handel in jail and after doubting his life of crime Don Handel decides he wants to be good. After he and the arlenville wizard stayed in jail durring the prision break out , They decided to release them both on good behavior. Don Handel would go on to tripple header a train with Wallace and Roger, this is when Don Handel truely appreciated life and from that moment onwards he idolized Wallace. In March 2019, Don Handle along with Wallace, Fredy, Isaiah, Richard, Calvin, Gino, Speedy, and Mr. Hill came over to the Evelynn Railway to help Godred and his friends construct the abandoned Evelynn Station. While Don Handle, Gino, and Calvin we’re pulling a train of trucks, Swindon came and attacked them so they ran for their lives with Swindon behind them. He caught up to Gino and threw him into a dried up pond. Eventually, Swindon derailed and lost Don Handle and Calvin. Then Don Handle was bumped and was then a runaway. Calvin went to chase after him but ended up at the edge of the Evelynn Tramway Bridge. Don Handle in return went to find help for Calvin but Gine, a new engine came and rescued Calvin. The station was completed days later and a celebration was held. Don Handel, Gino and Calvin would become a gang again after Calvin wa slet out of jail. They would later go on the become the "Goofy Goobers". Don Handel was lifted in the air by Proffessor Tom on the viaduct while trying to save Richard, he was saved by Yuri however. After Breaking down Don Handel was than saved by Tom. Don Handel developed a close relationship with Derek after they chased down Tom and Eli on the same viaduct. After defeating Eli, Don Handel gains a close relationship with Derek and Tom, from that moment onwards Don Handel idolizes Derek. In The Birth Of Black Dust, Don Handel and Gino help Calvin feel really useful after Yong Boa called him a little engine. They all helped in the final fight against the Red X Clan. Don Handel later attended the party on April 7th. Personality In his prime, Don Handel was a mafia boss and was tough and heartless. However, In Season 2 and Grayfeild, Don Handel is show to be more friendly and cowardly as he no longer wants to be evil. He is also shown to be caring for Russian Ned and Gino. In Series 3 onwards, Don Handel is shown to be Kind, Caring and Responsible. Despite this, he still has a childish nature when happy. Despite leaving his mafia days in the past, Gino and Calvin still concder Don Handel the leader of the Goofy Goobers. Don Handel doesn't let this go to his head, and he inspires to be like Wallace. Livery Don Handel's Livery is identical to Sir Handel's Livery, Don handel has a Black running board and a Hat. Basis Don Handle is based on Sir Hayden but scaled up to standard gauge. Category:The Adventures of the Purple Shunter Category:Tank Engines Category:Engines